


Too Hot

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, College | University Student Dean Winchester, Detective Castiel (Supernatural), Eventual Smut, Flustered Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Dean Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Charlie Bradbury, Supportive Sam Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean is not intrigued at all about his mysterious Neighbor Detective Novak.  Not even after being saved one night by him and discover the guy is the hottest man alive and walking on Earth.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my third work for the Dean and Cas Bingo, this time is a Neighbors AU!  
> So, i hope you like one pining Dean for his hot Neighbor Castiel!  
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language!  
> This work was edited by featherasscas! Thank you so much! 💕  
> You can follow me on Tumblr to keep an eye over my works, I'm [verobatto-angelxhunter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verobatto-angelxhunter)
> 
> PS: art by me. Traditional Drawing. Ink pen. (It Will be added once it is posted on Tumblr!)

**Too Hot.**

**Dean and Cas Bingo**

**Prompt: Neighbors AU**

  1. Mysterious Neighbor



"What about the neighbors?" Dean echoed in his phone, while he was unpacking one of the boxes in the hall.

He had the cell phone on his right shoulder and pressed it against his ear. The young man frowned. "Well… I have this… old lady, pretty nice, she baked me some welcome cookies," Dean chuckled, and took his books out from the box and placed them in the bookshelf at his left, "What about the other ones? Well… I have a lake in front of the house… and…" Dean approached the window, and sneaked a little, he grimaced."I don't know man, that house is like a fortress… some crazy guy living in some war he invented in his head, maybe…"

Dean pulled the curtain, and narrowed his eyes. No signs of the neighbor.

"Yeah, I don't trust people that are not in their houses the whole day," Dean muttered, then came back to his boxes. He suddenly broke into laughter, "Of course I'm gonna make that party! Almost all my class will be here. Sad you can't come, you, Princeton law boy, yeah. Say, hi to Jess for me. Bye, little brother."

He hung up, and turned around to see all the boxes that were left, and he sighed, scratching his nape distressfully.

Dean wanted to have everything done in an hour. He really wanted to start preparing things for the big inauguration party.

Suddenly he heard a car approaching. He almost ran again towards the window and ran the curtain again. It was the mysterious neighbor in his dark blue car. The old lady had told him the guy was a detective, and that's why he was never at home. She also said he had been in Afghanistan, so he had been a marine, or something. 

Dean had moved to this neighborhood one week ago, and the only person he hadn't seen the face of was this dude. So he was very, _very_ intrigued. Even if he didn't recognize that fact.

What kind of guy would have his house full of cameras? Just a paranoid and stiff person. 

The car parked, and Dean tried to have a better sight of the man. 

He saw the car door opening, but after a few seconds of nothing happening, the door closed again, and the car backtracked and left again.

Dean frowned even more, "What the fuck?" He muttered to himself and wheeled around puzzled, "What a workaholic, good thing he has no wife," he shook his head, and kneeled down to unpacked another box on the ground. 

Knowing the guy wasn't married came just in the conversation with another neighbor, a nice old man that liked to take care of his garden in the mornings. Okay, Dean has asked, because… which kind of wife would allow her husband being off the whole day and night?

He asked just because he had married friends, not because he was curious about the mysterious dude…

Who wanted to know about that guy, anyway?

Someone knocked at his door, Dean didn't expect visits until night for the party. He stood up and approached the door. He opened it but no one was there. Dean scowled, and when he was about to close the door, a red haired girl jumped in front of him.

"Surprise dumbass!" 

Dean almost fell to the ground, he flinched and closed his eyes, the girl laughed and pushed him inside the house.

"Charlie! You scared me!" Dean scolded her with a fond smile on his face.

"I came to help you because you are too lazy and I want my party," she mocked, staring at the unpacked boxes everywhere, "Sam was right, this is a mess." She diagnosed, putting her hands on her hips.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I should know it, Sam called you," he said, kneeling down again to continue his work.

"He did, but… I kind of pictured this scenario," Charlie pursed her lips, and then she rubbed her hands, "Let's work hard! We can finish this in an hour!"

///////////

II- Aggressive Neighbor

The party was in it's best moment. An amount of almost thirty people had come, and they were having a great time. 

Even Lisa, the girl Dean was crazy about, was there. It was perfect timing to make a move on her. Charlie had encouraged him several times to just go and talk to her, but Dean was waiting for one special moment.

When Dean thought it was time, he heard the bell of his door ringing. So he headed to the door and opened it, but no one was in sight. Just a note glued to the door with tape. Dean took it with a frown on his face, and read it…

_"Please lower down the music, I need to sleep. If you don't, then I'll have to call the police."_

The note was anonymous. Dean scowled even more, and tried to sneak into his mysterious neighbor's house. The lights were on, so the guy was in his house. Dean smirked, "So, you need to sleep? _Fine_ ," he whispered maliciously, and went inside the house.

Of course Dean was suspecting who was the anonymous from that note… Some bitter cop who didn't know how to have fun.

So, Dean put the music even louder, and everyone at the party shouted happily.

Dean spotted Lisa talking with one of her friends, and approached her seductively. No grumpy cop would ruin his night.

/////////

Detective Castiel came out of the shower, he looked exhausted, but handsome, as always. 

He took the towel and wrapped it around his hips, his body was a beautiful sculpture made by an artist.

He yawned. The last case had been too difficult. But he could rest now, that serial killer was waiting for his sentence.

The good thing was, in exchange for his hard work, he got a few days off. And he realized, he really needed those days for himself. 

He put on his sweat pants and a black t-shirt, it showed his broad shoulders and his perfect arms, then he sat in front of his cameras, just because it was his routine. His new neighbor was having a party, loud music and happy people, that place wasn't used to youthful noises. He smiled slightly. He didn't care about it. He could sleep even with an Apocalypse outside the house.

Suddenly, something in the camera caught his attention.

From behind the newcomer's house, two suspects jumped on the wall and were about to cross the backyard. They had guns.

Castiel didn't think twice, he took his gun and ran towards his neighbor's house.

/////////

Dean was having a very flirty chat with Lisa when the bells of his door rang again. Dean rolled his eyes in exhaustion. "Wait for me, I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear. The girl giggled.

When Dean opened the door, there was no one there, so he frowned, he turned around and before closing the door someone appeared in front of him. Dean flinched at first but then he saw this man was the most beautiful person his eyes had seen. The guy had messy black hair, dark, gorgeous, blue eyes, the largest eyelashes that could exist, a perfect greek profile nose and the most full, pink lips of the world. Not just his face, Dean checked him out with round eyes, the dude's body was just… _sinful_. What was this Adonis doing at his door?

"I'm Detective Novak, your neighbor," he said, and walked into his house, Dean blinked, but followed him not knowing exactly what to say. In fact, his mouth was open, but he was like a statue, staring back in awe at the mysterious neighbor, "Tell these people to go to their homes, you have two intruders in your backyard, and they have guns," the Detective said, and Dean saw he had a gun too. But his body couldn't react. Novak frowned, and pushing him to the side, he went in, and showing his page to the crowd, he waved his hand to show them they needed to be quiet.

Dean blinked, all his friends were silent, Castiel turned around to him and whispered, "you wait here."

Dean just nodded and gulped silently while the perfect greek god moved gracefully towards the back yard with his gun ready to shoot. 

But then he shook his head and decided to follow him, slowly. 

The officer was really fast, he knocked out one with a punch on his chin, and the other one received a heavy kick in his stomach that made him fall back against a tree. 

The mysterious neighbor was very aggressive, Dean diagnosed.

In just seconds, Officer Novak tied up their hands, just on time. Two police cars were now outside Dean's house.

Dean had to answer a couple of questions to another cop who was taking notes. From time to time, he stole glances at his neighbor. The guy was talking with other cops, he heard them laughing, but the neighbor, Castiel, that was his name, kept standing stoically in front of them.

When he was done with his relate, Dean approached slowly to Officer Novak. The cars were about to leave when he heard one of the cops saying to Castiel, "you can't stay away from danger, Novak, you should take your days off seriously." He chuckled and then left.

Dean couldn't understand why his heart was racing like crazy, "He-hey," he stuttered behind him. The stunning neighbor wheeled around, and Dean could swear… it was in slow motion.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, and Dean remained still. He literally got lost in his eyes. Of course it would be too gay to admit it.

So he cleared his throat and closed his eyes, to get some focus, "Yeah, I'm…" then he stared back at him, and lost focus again, he heard his own voice talking and giggling like a dumbass, "You do know how to move, right?" And giggles.

Castiel frowned and tilted his head confused, Dean pursed his lips, and kicked his own brain. 

"You need a security system for your house. Everyone in this neighborhood has one," Castiel pointed at Dean's house.

Dean blinked, and then swung around to watch his own home, "Yeah, I… have to… I… I guess," he said.

"I can recommend you a couple of companies," Castiel uttered, then yawned, and Dean thought that even yawning, he looked so beautiful. 

Definitely, something was fried in his brain…

"You… look tired," Dean finally was able to say.

Castiel rubbed his eyes, and Dean's heart gave another jump…

What was he? A fucking schoolgirl?

"Yeah, long day…" Cas muttered, and he showed a slight but stunning smile to Dean, "I should go to bed, now. See you," he waved his hand and went to his house. Dean was muted again, just watching him leaving.

Then he reacted, "By-bye--" and raised his hand sheepishly, but the neighbor was already gone.

///////////

III- Beautiful Neighbor

Everything was settled perfectly, as always… the sunset on the horizon, showering the shore and waves arriving smoothly to their feet. The lovers ran, holding their hands, laughing happily.

Eyes that meet from time to time, and rosy cheeks. 

Perfectly settled… in Dean's dream.

"I love you, Dean!" He heard from Lisa, between giggles.

Dean smiled widely, and pulled her closer. Closing his eyes, Dean was about to kiss her, when he felt two strong hands grabbing his hips. He opened his eyes and gasped, and then he saw him. 

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel whispered, before kissing his lips.

  
  


///////

Dean woke up, the dream was still too vivid in his head. He sat on the bed and rubbed his forehead.

"Fuck… this is not okay," he muttered, with worrisome in his voice, "I would kill for a latte…"

It was too early yet, so he made his latte.

He sat quietly. A tiny ray of sun escaped through the kitchen. He reached one hand out to catch it, and smiled of how he kept doing that stupid thing since he was a child. Suddenly, he saw by the corner of his eyes, a perfect magnificent male silhouette running outside through the window, and he almost choked on his drink.

Dean stood up fast, and ran the curtains just a little to have a peek of Detective Novak. 

Oh yes, he was just perfect, and beautiful, and… he had the hottest body Dean had never seen in his entire life. 

Dean had his mouth and eyes wide open. A drooling horny bastard. That 's what he was.

He finished his breakfast, and quickly, he went out of his house, and peeked at the other side of the street. Dean assumed Castiel would return taking that path.

"Oh! Hello young man! You don't have class today?" 

Dean turned around to find Mrs. Potts cleaning her garden. He approached her with a smile.

"Not today, the new schedule starts tomorrow," Dean said, taking the scissors from the basket the lady had placed on the party wall. He raised his eyes and spotted Detective Novak coming back from his running, and almost dropped the scissors. The sweet lady tilted her head at him confused.

Then the dummy smile haunted Dean's lips, and the amount of sparkles in his eyes made Mrs. Potts turn around and see the same thing the young man was staring at.

"Hi Detective!" Dean waved his hand and then he faked he was cutting somes leaves from his plants.

Castiel smiled and bowed his head, the lady waved her hand too, and then she eyed Dean who was seeing Novak leaving, while cutting randomly a couple of flowers without watching.

"Be careful!" Mrs Potts put her hand on Dean's, catching the young man's attention, "You are destroying your flowers."

Dean wheeled his head to her and then to the flowers and put back the scissors inside the basket, and showed his dimples of discontent.

The lady smiled, Castiel was entering inside his house now, "It's good to see him like this. He can't exercise in the mornings when he's working the whole day," said the old woman, "he does it in the nights.

Dean looked askance at her. "Oh… so…" Dean put his elbows on the party wall, "What's his usual routine?" he asked, with a charming smile.

But the lady just frowned, baffled, at him. Dean coughed, "Nevermind," the young one finally said, and went inside his house, sneaking at the hot neighbor's garden before closing his door.

////////////

Dean found himself baking cookies. He didn't want to stop enough to think why he was doing that with such a stupid smile on his face and singing corny romantic songs.

He prepared a package, and before leaving with it, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, brushed a couple of hairs behind his ears, and left.

//////////

Castiel heard someone was knocking at his door, he had taken a shower, so his hair was soaked. Novak was wearing just a white t-shirt and sweatpants. He dried his hair quickly, and they were all tousled, they looked like sex-hair. Putting the towel around his neck, the detective opened the door. It was his neighbor, the student, with a box in his hands and staring at him like a deer at car's lights.

"Hi?" Castiel tilted his head, and Dean shook his.

"Yeah, right, hi, hi!" he said, then he flicked his eyes to the box and delivered to his neighbor, "I… I baked you some welcome cookies."

Castiel frowned even more, "Welcome cookies?"

"Yeah," Dean blushed slightly, and crossed gazes with Castiel.

"Even though I have lived in this neighborhood for fifteen years?" Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes.

And Dean realized then, he was a complete idiot.

"No, I meant, ugh!" Dean was red as a tomato, Castiel was suppressing a laugh, "Gratitude! These are _Thank you_ Cookies! Thanks for last night."

Castiel smiled beautifully, and lowered his face. Dean turned into a startled deer again. Castiel was gorgeous. Dean's brain was just frozen.

"Do you want to come in?" The sexy neighbor asked. Dean swallowed and nodded.

Detective Novak's place was just as perfect as he was. Everything was in its place. The decoration was modern, but warm. Dean spotted a couple of photographs where the beauty of sunsets were caught. _Sunsets_. Dean loved sunsets.

Castiel waved at the couch, and Dean sat, "Can I offer you orange juice? I just made some." Castiel questioned.

"Yeah, of course, thank you," Dean replied with a wide grin.

When the detective came back with the juice, Dean gave it a sip, and encouraged himself to ask…

"Do you like sunsets?"

Castiel smiled, "Yes, I… try to catch the perfect moment."

"You did," Dean said, staring back at the pictures, then he grinned, "there's this moment… between my afternoon's classes, when I go to the coffee shop in front of the campus in my college, the Engineering University," Castiel glanced at him with attention, "The sunset there, it's just perfect," he chuckled. "I know it's not the nature as it is in your pictures, but… it's my special moment," Dean sighed, and then drifted his eyes to the detective. "I wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry for the loud music." Dean giggled like a goof, and then he kicked his own brain.

Castiel cocked his head to a side, and Dean just thought that was too hot and adorable at the same time, and also… Why were his eyes so blue?

"Don't worry, I'm used to loud music or… loud anything." 

Dean blinked. Then… the one from the note, it wasn't him.

Dean finished his juice, and they were talking about security systems. 

Why does the detective have to be so charming?

Castiel stared at his watch, and stood up almost in a jump, "I'm sorry, I have a commitment, I'm almost out of minutes." He said, he seemed really troubled.

Dean stood up too. "Don't worry, I have to go too," he giggled again.

/////////////

Dean came back to his house, and felt like he was flying. He was in a great mood. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to carve too much into it.

Just enjoying the feeling… for once…

His phone rang, it was Charlie.

They talked for a couple of minutes about the party, the new schedule and then… the brave feat of the neighbor saving everyone appeared in the conversation.

Dean's heart gave a jump in his chest.

"The mysterious neighbor is kind of dreamy right?" Charlie asked, but Dean just gulped and remained quiet. "Hey? What's going on?"

"He is not… Ahm…" Dean chuckled and then cleared his throat.

"Oh no, you fell for him." Charlie gasped at the other side of the phone. 

Dean blushed furiously. "I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Holy shit! You did!" She was singing.

Dean rolled his eyes but then, pursed his lips and dropped his gaze to the ground, still flushed, "I had… I had the corny dream with him."

" _What_!?"the girl screamed on the phone, Dean had to pull it away for just a second, "The one on the beach? Holding hands in the sunset?"

"Yeah, that one," he confessed. He knew he was screwed.

"You haven't had that dream since elementary school with Cassie, the most popular girl!" Charlie screamed.

"I know. And she broke my heart," Dean lamented, ducking his head back.

"She broke everybody's heart," his friend chuckled, "Okay, so, what are you gonna do? Did you start with the stalking stage already?"

"I don't stalk!" Dean scowled.

"Yes you do, but, whatever. Don't do stupid things and don't speak before thinking when he's in front of you."

Dean pursed his lips, that advice had come late.

"I'll try." He sighed.

"Did you speak with Lisa?" Charlie asked and Dean flinched.

"Oh no Lisa! I completely forgot our first date was supposed to be two hours ago!! I have to hang up! See you later!"

Dean cut the phone call and immediately called Lisa, but she didn't pick up. So, he texted her some silly excuse, and she wrote "Go fuck yourself" as a response.

Dean snorted. 

He heard the engine of his neighbor's car was on, so he peeked out the window.

Castiel was about to leave. The detective closed the garage, and gracefully walked towards his car.

He looked so beautiful and hot. White shirt and black suit pants. Damn… Dean was drooling again, "He said he had a commitment…" he whispered to himself, when the car left.

Dean sighed, and then realized something, "I'm a fucking stalker."

///////////////

IV: Straight Neighbor

Dean was ready to exercise next morning with the neighbor, so he picked up his best clothes, trying to make his nice body look good. Dean knew he was a handsome man. 

"I think I'm adorable," he smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

He was spying through the window again, anxiously waiting for him. When he saw him coming out, with a beautiful brunette. Dean's smile faded, and his heart sunk in his body. A painful feeling invaded his stomach. 

The woman and the neighbor were laughing. She pushed him as if they were playing around. Then she pulled him closer and hugged him tight, and Castiel responded to that hug, pleased.

Dean decided he had seen enough. 

The woman left and Castiel started his running.

Dean felt suddenly sick, he just came back to his room, took off his shoes and laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as an unexpected tear rolled down his cheek.

"Are you stupid?" He muttered to himself, scowling and drying that tear. Then Dean rolled over his back and he hid down in his blanket.

//////////

Hours had passed, when he heard the door of his own house opening and a couple of familiar voices calling his name.

Sam and Charlie had arrived after trying to call him several times on his phone.

His brother and his best friend entered Dean's room and found him in the same fetal position.

"Are you a _burrito_ or something?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Yes I am," Dean answered hidden down in his blanket, "I am one stupid and delusional burrito."

Charlie rolled her eyes, and approaching the burrito man, she put a hand on his forehead, "You have fever."

But Dean didn't reply. So she came back to Sam's side and both turned around.

"I know what's going on here, something happened with the neighbor, the one I told you he was crazy about?" The girl whispered in secret.

Sam side-eyed her and came closer, "Are you saying he's like this for a crush? But… he is always having a crush on someone."

"Not this time," she sighed, "He had the corny dream with him."

" _What_!?" Sam muttered but… kind of loudly.

"Shhhh," she ordered.

"But he had that dream just with Cassie, his first love in elementary school! And when she broke his heart he was sick for days," Sam recalled.

"I know," she nodded.

"We are screwed," Diagnosed Sam.

She turned around, hands on her hips, "Listen, bitch. If you are not up and ready in a couple of hours you are gonna lose the first day in the schedule. So, be sure to be there or I'm gonna come back here and kick your ass, and taste my new lessons of tae kwon do on you, am I clear?"

Dean hummed.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, let's go Sam," Charlie ordered, pushing him out from the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Look, it's obvious Dean found out his neighbor is straight or something," the girl shook her head, she needed a plan, "We'll make a party tomorrow night, and we will invite the neighbor."

"What? But… isn't that worse for Dean?" Sam asked puzzled.

"You don't understand," Charlie said, while walking downstairs followed by her friend, "I need to see him, I need to confirm it."

She took Dean's phone and sneaked in the neighborhood chat group. 

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Your _gaydar_?"

She smiled and glanced at him, "My gaydar," then he sent a message to her own phone using Dean's, "And I have the dreamy neighbor's number now."

////////////

It was past noon when Dean came out from his bed. He was still with fever, so he took medicine, prepared his notes and a couple of books in his backpack, and took his car, a beautiful black Impala.

//////////////

Castiel came out from a house, the same brunette from that morning was hugging him again.

"Promise me you'll take one large vacation and not just a few days, you deserve it," she said, smiling and patting his back.

Castiel grinned, and pulled her apart, "I promise you, Hannah," then he looked to the side thoughtfully, "Isn't this house close to Engineering University?"

"You know it is! What's wrong with you?" She laughed, "Feeling melancholic?"

"Maybe," he answered, lowering his face.

////////////

Dean was in his favorite coffee shop waiting for the sunset. Maybe the only thing that could save him that day from depression.

Feeling pity for himself wasn't the answer to his problems. He needed just to let go. Castiel was his neighbor anyway, and he needed to stop seeing him like the man of his dreams. Which… he was.

He cursed himself and hung his head between his shoulders, defeated.

Suddenly, he spotted someone sitting by his side, and that sexy, rough voice saying…

"May I?"

Dean's mouth dropped, Castiel was sitting there, staring back at him with those impossible seas blue eyes.

"Hello, Dean," he smiled, and Dean tried to speak this time.

"Detective? What a coincidence," he was able to say.

"I wouldn't say that, I was around, and decided to watch the sunset you told me about, and you can call me Castiel," the neighbor said.

Dean blushed slightly, he knew he needed to stop acting like a drooling bastard, "Okay, Cas… Castiel!" He corrected himself, closing his eyes ashamed.

But Castiel grinned, "Cas…" he echoed, "I like it." His eyes were on the last rays of the dying sun.

Dean glanced at it too, "I think you came just in time," he almost whispered. 

One of the last rays of the sun came through the window and slipped past them. Dean smiled, and tried to touch it with his hand, then clenched his fist trying to catch it gently, over and over again. Castiel watched him curiously.

"Are you trying to catch it?" Cas questioned.

Dean chuckled, but it sounded sad, "I know, I'm always trying to catch impossible things…" he muttered, eyes on his hand.

Castiel looked at him by the corner of his eye, in silence.

"Oh, well. It's time for my last class, I have to go now," said Dean, staring at his watch. He stood up and glared at Castiel, "Enjoy the rest of the show. See you later."

When Dean left, Castiel's cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered, "Yes, it's me…" the detective frowned at the proposal he was hearing, "a party?"

////////////

V 

Smart Neighbor

  
  


Dean didn't know how Charlie and Sam had convinced him in throwing a party. But there they were.

A respectful number of people, music not that loud like the last time, and he had the security system working, thanks to Castiel.

Cas… that name, that face, that body coming back again, assaulting his mind.

He was so tired of it... but at the same time, the feeling was so deep, that it seemed as if he couldn't erase it. Not now, perhaps not never.

Someone ran the bell, and Dean went to open it. His eyes went round at the sight of his gorgeous neighbor, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, with the brightest smile.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas?!!" Dean replied, almost choking on his own saliva.

"Can I come in?" the detective asked, and Dean just let him, mute.

It took a couple of seconds to recover himself, but finally, Dean was able to seek for Charlie and Sam. His suspicion will be revealed.

He pushed his brother and his best friend inside the kitchen.

"Why did you invite him here? Aren't you seeing me trying to forget him?" Dean snapped, Charlie and Sam exchanged gazes.

Sam scoffed, "With him living next to your house? Yeah, good luck with that plan."

Charlie stared at Sam with scolding eyes, then she grabbed Dean by his shoulder, and locked her eyes with him, "Look, Dean, I just wanted to see something, okay?" She released, "And I spoke with him by phone, and he seemed very nice."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I know he's a nice person…" Dean muttered.

"And he's good looking," she smiled. Dean frowned at her.

"I know, he's a Greek god," he said, annoyed.

Sam sighed, "This is not helping, Charlie."

"I know what I'm doing, just… let me check, okay?" She asked, winking at both of them and leaving.

"What's she talking about?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know," Sam crossed his arms over his chest, Dean side- eyed him with narrowed eyes.

"You are a traitor, you know that?" he said, with contempt in his voice.

Sam raised his both hands in tiresomeness, and left.

///////////

Dean tried to not get too close to Castiel for the rest of the night. But it was impossible not noticing him in the middle of the others.

He was always surrounded by hot chicks, and everyone laughed around him. He was such a charming man.

"Charlie, I hate you," Dean muttered to himself, turning around to avoid the perfect sight of his neighbor, just to see Mrs. Potts sneaking in his garden through the window. Dean frowned and went to his door.

He opened it and saw the lady getting inside her house. She had just left a note on his door. 

Dean took it and read it, and his dimples of discontent made a magnificent appearance on his cheeks. The lady was asking him to low down the music because she needed to sleep. So… she was the one then… he sighed heavily.

Dean was about to go inside, but he recalled he had to watch Cas with all those girls and he just… felt tired. 

His stomach was hurting him badly, he wanted to hide in some place…

Dean wheeled around and sat on the porch, making an airplane with that note.

"Is your own party boring you?"

Dean heard that rough, sexy voice again. Castiel was standing behind him.

"Oh not at all!" Dean replied, flustered, and then Castiel decided to sit by his side, Dean watched him in awe, "I… I just saw Mrs. Potts and I thought…" Castiel was staring at him confused, "Nevermind," Dean chuckled, staring at the paper airplane in his hands.

"You look tired," observed Castiel.

Dean stared at him, "Yeah, well… today's class was… kind of _heavy_." 

"Yes, sometimes professors are not good enough to keep the pupils focused…" Castiel said, Dean hummed and nodded. The neighbor glanced at him by the corner of his eyes., "Are you in Professor Williams's class?"

"Yeah…" 

"The guy is a sleeping pill with shoes."

"Yes! That's exactly my point! He…" Dean looked at Cas and blinked in realization, "Wait, how do you know that?"

Cas chuckled, "I have a Master's degree in industrial engineering."

Dean blushed, "You… You have…"

"Yeah," Castiel bowed his head sheepishly, avoiding Dean's gaze, "But it was never my thing. My… my father wanted me to be an engineer." Castiel pursed his lips, and flicked his eyes to the garden in front of him. "And… he yelled out loud when I told him I wanted to be in the forces." 

Dean swallowed, aroused by the idea of how smart Castiel was. Not just beautiful, but smart, and strong, and… Dean lowered his face with sadness. Castiel won't go away easily from his heart.

"Fathers can be a complicated issue when we talk about their expectations," Dean said.

Castiel turned his head to him slightly surprised, "It seems that you know about it."

Dean sighed, "You have no idea."

Castiel frowned, focused on Dean's profile.

"But now…" Dean added, "He's not here, and… it’s just me and Sam.

"What about your mother?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

Dean pressed his chin against his chest, "She died in a car accident when I was four years old, and Sam was just a baby."

"I'm sorry," Castiel's voice sounded sincere.

"It was years ago but… i still miss her," Dean confessed, staring back at him, "And I miss the old man too, he left six years ago."

"I lost my mother two years ago, she had cancer. So…" Castiel sighed, "It’s just my little sister and I… and… my _father_ …" Castiel stiffened in his place and cleared his throat, watching the flowers again, "We didn't meet him. My mother never talked about him. I know he left us. And he never came back."

Their eyes met again, and Dean had this compassive look in his eyes. Castiel smiled.

"I ruined your party, didn't I?" Cas laughed.

"Not at all!" Dean said out loud, flushing. Dean thought he was being a dumbass because he couldn't articulate kind words for that moment. 

Shit… Dean would kill for a latte to come to the rescue right now…

"I would kill for a latte." Castiel muttered.

Dean stared at him in amazement. Castiel noticed, "Is something wrong?"

Dean blinked, and blushed again,"No, everything is just… I have to go back to the party… I'm the host, hehe," Dean stood up quickly, and got inside the house, Castiel cocked his head puzzled.

Charlie was chatting with some friends when Dean passed by her and whispered in her ear, "I hate you." And then he disappeared in the kitchen. Charlie blinked and then turned around to see the detective. He was surrounded by chicks again, but his eyes were locked somewhere else. She frowned, and then swung her head to catch the one thing the hot neighbor was so interested in. And there wasn't a thing… but one person: _Dean_. 

Castiel, the supposedly straight neighbor, was staring longingly at Dean _fucking_ Winchester… 

Charlie smirked, "I got you," she whispered to herself, mischievously.

The party was finished, and just Sam, Charlie and Castiel were still in Dean's house.

Cas and Sam started to help to clean the mess, when Charlie grabbed Sam's arm, and pushed him towards the exit door, "We are leaving."

"What?" Sam asked, perplexed.

Dean and Cas frowned.

"Yeah, because we…" Charlie pressed her lips into a thin line, and then added, "We need to do that _thing_ I told you, Sam." 

Sam scowled at her, but then he understood, because she kept watching him and raising her eyebrows repeatedly as if she was trying to give a poker sign.

"Ooooh right! That thing! Got it!" Sam said.

But his brother looked at them with suspicious eyes, "What _thing_?

"Well, it's an Ahm…" Sam thought it for a second, then snapped his fingers in the air, "That unpostponable thing we have to do, let's go Charlie."

"Yes! That!" She shouted, and before leaving, she winked at Castiel and said, "Please detective, watch over my friend here. Bye bye!"

Dean flinched and turned around and yelled, "He won't watch… go away you two!"

Castiel looked at him, "Your friend Charlie is very funny."

"Yeah," murmured Dean, "She's like the little sister I never asked for."

Castiel chuckled.

Dean side-eyed him, "Thank you for helping me when you don't have to."

"Well," Cas smiled, closing one of the garbage bags, "I know how the _post party and mess to clean loneliness_ looks like."

Dean laughed, and they stared at each other in amusement. And Dean's heart gave a turn again, because Castiel was so fucking perfect. His smile faded and he looked away.

"Yeah, well… your kindness could confuse people…" he said, quietly.

Castiel cocked his head and frowned, "I don't understand."

"Well, I mean…" Dean chuckled, "I'm sure it happens to you the whole time with the girls." Dean said, smiling at him, but there was sadness in his face. Castiel frowned even more. Then Dean turned around and rolled his eyes at himself. What a jerk he was. Why had he have to say such a stupid thing to him?

Castiel lowered his face thoughtfully, then he drifted his eyes to Dean's back, approaching him slowly.

Dean wheeled around and found him close to him, he swallowed, and blushed, "What I meant is… you should… you should stop being so awesome with me," Dean chuckled nervously, Castiel's puzzled gaze made him nervous. And why did he have to stand so close to him?

Dean threw his broom to a side, and put both hands on his hips. Maybe if he was honest, completely honest, Castiel will understand, or hate him, it didn't matter.

Dean took a deep breath, and then locked his eyes with Castiel's blues. "I… I like you," Dean chuckled again, flustered, and he noticed Castiel was staring at him with round eyes, but an iced expression. "I'm sorry, I know, You… Are not into… _guys,"_ Dean lowered his face ashamed, his voice was trembling, "Because I saw you with that beautiful woman.. and then all the girls at my party and… I know, I have to… forget about you because…" Dean tried to hide his shaking hand by crossing his arms on his chest, eyes focused on his own feet, "And you love sunsets, and I love sunsets, and you like latte and I like latte, and so many things in common…" he muttered, "and I know those things are great for friends but I… i just can't be your friend because… I had the freaking corny dream with you, and...I just had it once with my first crush in elementary school, so… I really don't know what to do and I don't want you to think I'm a kind of… freak that…" Dean couldn't keep babbling because Castiel suddenly pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.

Dean was in shock at first, but Castiel was such a great kisser, he ended up closing his eyes and moaning, and reaching for that messy black hair with his hands.

Castiel pushed him against the countertop, and took his t-shirt off. Kissing Dean's neck and jaw. Dean slid his hands down to meet his neighbour's firm buttocks, and squeezed them. Castiel moaned into his mouth, which he began to explore with his tongue.

Dean unbuttoned that blue shirt, and the fabric fell to the ground. Then he went for Cas' belt. 

Castiel was the best kisser and his tongue was glorious… he traveled giving him kisses on his chest and abs...

Dean's pants fell to the ground and Cas started to caress his groin, eyes fixed on Dean's. Cas approached his mouth to his partner's hardness and kissed it through his boxers. Dean gasped.

Castiel stood up in front of him, and took off his own pants. First the belt, and then the zip, and he looked extremely hot. Dean bit his lips in anticipation. His eyes dropped to Castiel's hard cock hidden behind those boxers. Dean swallowed.

Castiel approached him, while Dean reached his lube bottle from one countertop drawer, just to have it ready. Castiel smirked and took off Dean's boxers slowly, then his own.

Both men were naked now, and their dicks were rubbing with each other.

Dean thought he was living a dream because having Cas like this couldn't be real.

But now Castiel kneeled down, his eyes locked with Dean's, and there was lust and desire on them. Dean gasped when he felt Cas' tongue and lips worshiping his cock. The young man ducked his head back and whined loudly, Castiel carved even more in Dean's intimacy, and licked his hole, then he grabbed the line bottle, and putting it on his hand, he played with his finger, one, two three… and that fabulous tongue again. Shit... they didn't need lube with that whole work.

Dean was ready, so Castiel grabbed him by the hips, and turned him around, hands down over the countertop. Castiel kissed the back of his neck, "May I…" he whispered in Dean's ear, and the young man felt electricity running through his spine.

"Yes, please…" Dean muttered, aroused.

Castiel pushed his cock inside of him and thrusted slowly, then faster and faster.

Dean was having the best sex of his life, Castiel was a sex beast. He knew where his sweet spot was, and he was hitting it again and again until Dean came, in ecstasy, followed by Cas.

Castiel turned him around to face him, Dean smiled, "Why…?"

"I had to shut your beautiful mouth somehow, and show you how you make me feel… I decided this was the best way to deliver my message," Castiel kissed him sweetly, then he stared at his green eyes again, "And that woman is my sister."

Dean laughed, "I should notice that," Dean bit his lower lips, his eyes were sparkling, "You delivered the message perfectly, detective."

Castiel chuckled, "Just a part of it, I have the rest of the message right here: _I like you too_ ," he murmured, and kissed Dean again.

What a wonderful way to end a story, and start a new one.

//////

The End

  
  



End file.
